collaborationtranslationenferadijdku941fandomcom-20200213-history
Translation of page 14 ( table 1.2 and P 1 ). Pirsanaan
For illustrative purposes, the proposed universal valency and complement frames for three semantic primes (happen, do, think) are displayed in Table 1.2, using English exponents. Naturally, the entries in Table 1.2 include various English-specific morphosyntactic devices, most obviously, the prepositions to, with, and about. Importantly however, the claim that semantic equivalents of these frames are available in all languages does not entail that other languages realize the frames in an analogous fashion. For example, the patient and instrument roles of do can be indicated in other languages by case-marking, postpositions, verb serialization, or purely by word-order. Even if prepositions are used in a given language, there is no requirement or expectation that they will pattern in a fashion analogous to English; for example, there is no requirement that the instrument and comitative roles will be marked by the same formal means, as they are in English, i.e. by means of preposition with. TABLE 1.2 Valency frame arrays for three semantic primes happen, do, and think something HAPPENS frame something HAPPENS to someone/something frame something HAPPENS somewhere frame someone DOES something frame someone DOES something to someone else frame someone DOES something to something frame someone DOES something to someone/something with something frame someone DOES something with someone frame someone THINKS about someone/something of cognition frame someone THINKS something (good/bad) about someone/ something + complement frame someone THINKS like this: “ – – ” frame برای توضیح مفاهیم ، ظرفیت کلی و تکمیل فرمها برای سه نمونه ی معنایی(اتفاق افتادن ، انجام دادن ، فکر کردن )( مراجعه شود به ص 14 ) که در جدول 1-2 نمایش داده شده است که از نمود های انگلیسی استفاده می کنند . طبیعتا ،مدخل ها در جدول 1-2 شامل انواع دستگاههای ترکیبی واژه ها در انگلیسی معین که بیشتر در حرفهای اضافه ای مانند (مراجعه شود به ص 14 )(به) ، ( مراجعه شود به ص 14 )(با) ، و (مراجعه شود به ص 14)(درباره ) قابل مشاهده هستند . با این وجود اساسا این ادعا که معادلهای معنایی در این چهار چوب ها برای تمامی زبانها قابل دسترسی می باشند و مستلزم این نیستند که زبانهای دیگر در چهار چوبهای یک روش همانند تحقق پیدا کنند . برای مثال ابزار و پذیرش نقش (دو-مراجعه شود به ص 14 ) می تواند در زبانهای دیگر با وضعیت و نشانه گذاری ، پسوند ها ، ترتیب فعل ، یا صرفا با ترتیب کلمات نشان داده شود .حتی اگر در یک زبان معین حروف اضافه استفاده شوند نیاز یا انتظاری نیست که، آنها الگوی یک روش همانند برای انگلیسی داشته باشند به عنوان مثال نیازی براین نیست که نقشهای ابزاری و مرتب شده توسط وسایل قراردادی مشابه نشانه گذاری شده همانند آنهایی که در زبان انگلیسی وجود دارند , باشد . یعنی از طریق حرف اضافه (ویث-مراجعه شود به ص 14) به کار گرفته شده باشند . جدول 1-2 مجموعه ساختاری ظرفیتی برای سه نمونه معنایی (اتفاق افتادن ) ، (انجام دادن ) و( فکر کردن )